El Guardián De La Torre
by ElGuardianStoryNet
Summary: Cuenta la historia de Elian, un joven caballero al servicio de la Famila Ral Mills entrelazándola con su contra parte en este mundo Alex, quien lucha por adaptarse a este nuevo mundo y por recordar quien fue
1. Prologo

*Una mañana, a las 7:45 parecer exactos, un joven de unos 29 años, cabello castaño y ojos azules , se encontraba sentado en el interior de una cafetería, en la mesa había un cafe a medias, no paraba de ver su reloj como si esperara algo o a alguien, revisaba su teléfono celular con impaciencia en busca de una señal; de pronto un auto de color negro con vidrios oscuros se detuvo justo enfrente de la cafetería, de el bajo primero un hombre que se encontraba sentado en el asiento del copiloto, estaba vestido de traje y lentes oscuros, a simple vista era difícil de apreciar pero portaba un arma al interior de su saco de lado izquierdo, camino hacia la puerta trasera del auto y la abrió; de esta bajo un hombre, con una estatura aproximada de 1.78, de unos 38 años, también estaba vestido elegantemente con traje, chaleco, corbata, lentes oscuros, zapatos caros, piel bronceada, bien peinado, de cabello ondulado, castaño con cejas algo pobladas; el hombre que acababa de bajar le hizo una señal al otro y el que portaba el arma se subió de nuevo al auto y se retiró del lugar, el hombre de porte elegante camino hacia la cafetería, se acomodo un poco el saco y guardo los lentes, tenia los ojos de un color verde con reflejos amarillos, el hombre entro a la cafetería y fue directo donde el joven se encontraba sentado, el hombre ofreció un apretón de manos como un saludo cortes, el joven correspondió el saludo y ademas le dio un fuerte abrazo* diciendo*

- Hermano! Que gusto me da verte! Vaya que es difícil dar contigo, no sabes el trabajo que me costo que te dieran mi recado, tuve que decirles que era tu hermano, pero que esperas?! Toma asiento-

*el hombre se sentó frente al joven y le respondió - lo siento, estado muy ocupado estos días, con lo de mi retiro del ejercito, las investigaciones entre otras cosas no tengo mucho tiempo libre, y en los pocos minutos que tengo, me dedico a revisar los avances de la investigación, la verdad no e dormido bien últimamente, por mas que intento, no deja de darme vueltas en la cabeza que en cualquier momento ella me necesitara de nuevo y tengo que estar ahí-

*el hombre se tocaba la frente pensativo y el joven trato de consolarlo  
- no te preocupes, yo se que lo lograras... Mas bien lo lograremos por que prometí que te seguiría adonde fueras, mas imposible no pudo ser cuando estábamos en FTL y un así logramos llegar hasta aquí, ya no podemos dar marcha atrás, aunque para serte sincero creí que ya te habías dejado ese asunto, que ya lo habías olvidado, eso fue hace varios años, mas de 28 años, yo apenas llegue hace cinco años pero por le poco que me has contado tu ya tienes varios aquí-  
*el hombre aun pensativo de manera tímida levanto la mirada un poco y miro al joven a los ojos* - para ser mas específicos llegue hace 24 años mas los 28 y tanto en FTL son un poco mas de 50 años-  
*el joven se hecho para atrás en su asiento, como si estuviera agobiado*  
- uff! Vaya! Si que es mucho tiempo, llevas tanto tiempo buscando y sabes tampoco de ella en este mundo, que tal ves ella ya tiene lo que vino a buscar, amigos, alguien que la ame, quien sabe a lo mejor ya tiene hijos , una familia, su final feliz y tu sigues empeñado en buscarla, ya perdiste mas de 50 años de tu vida buscándola, por que mejor no lo dejas y haces tu vida, seguro ella ya no te necesita mas-  
*el hombre puso sus manos sobre su cabeza mientras la bajaba, pensativo y preocupado respondió* -Tu crees que no lo e pensado, pero se que no me queda mucho tiempo, dentro de poco ella me necesitara de nuevo, puedo sentirlo, así como hace 24 años, sentí su angustia, su tristeza, estaba asustada y sola, tenia el corazón roto, podía sentir su dolor, sus lagrimas, talves no tenga un corazón pero el lazo que nos une me permite saber cuando ella me necesita, para mi el tiempo no significa nada pero para ella si, necesito encontrarla como sea, pero necesito hacer lo ya!, no me queda mucho tiempo. hace años hice muchas promesas que no cumplí, le falle... Pero tengo que enmendar mis errores del pasado - *el hombre levanto la cabeza, en sus ojos se podía observar la determinación, en el rostro del joven se dibujo una tímida sonrisa y le dijo al hombre - vaya!, yo nunca conocía a nuestro padre, pero por lo que mama contaba, eres muy parecido a el, firme, decidido, noble, comprometido, un hombre de palabra, leal y sobre todo un hombre de honor, sabes, me siento orgulloso de ser hijo de Geraldo Deacon!-  
*El hombre sonrió un poco* - No te burles de nuestro padre-*  
El joven intento resistirse pero no puedo evitar reír -lo siento es que su nombre es muy, no se como decirlo... poético caballeresco-  
*El hombre también comenzó a reír - si tienes razón GERAL!- ambos se miraron y comenzaron a Rieron juntos.*  
* el joven miro al hombre y con una tímida sonrisa dijo- Y... También estoy orgulloso de ser tu hermano Elían, aunque no entiendo muy bien lo de las promesas, tal vez si me cuentas puedo entenderte mejor y también te sirve para desahogarte-  
*el hombre se acomodo en su asiento y se peino el cabello con los dedos, el mesero le sirvió café* - bueno...- *el hombre tomo un sorbo* -Te lo contaría pero es una historia muy complicada-  
*el joven respondió* - No importa, tenemos todo el día y si no terminamos hoy entonces continuaremos mañana y si mañana no nos basta seguimos el día siguiente y el siguiente y el siguiente y hacia hasta que terminemos-  
*el hombre sonrío* - si, si ya entendí, de verdad quieres saber, aunque debo decirte es una historia larrrrgaaaa pero si no te la cuento no me dejaras en paz, así que lo haré, pero debes escuchar atentamente por que no lo repetiré de nuevo, pero entes una pregunta, por que tanto interés en mi vida?! -  
*el joven muy feliz por la respuesta de su hermano le contesto* - es una repuesta sencilla, quiero conocer quien es mi hermano en realidad, también para aprender un poco mas de nuestro padre, de lo que es ser un caballero de verdad, además también quiero saber mas de la familia que juramos proteger y claro, lo principal ,quiero saber el porque de querer proteger a toda costa a esa mujer... Regina, así es como dijiste que se llamaba no? Cuando siempre me decías " solo el que manda con amor es servido con lealtad" Por que como te he dicho me han contado muchas cosas de ella y no son nada gratas, ademas de ser quien lanzo la maldición y acabo con los finales felices-  
*el semblante del hombre cambio, estaba mucho mas serio* - como te dije es algo complicado y te lo contare no para que sepas mas de mi sino para que conozcas mas de ella y aquí va otra lección, "nunca dictes sentencia sin escuchar ambas partes" por que la historia la escriben los vencedores o los que creen estar en lo correcto por lo que solo refleja una versión; y que bueno que conozcas la de ellos por que ahora conocerás la mía...-


	2. La Promesa

**CAPITULO 1X1 "La Promesa"**

**Nebraska, Enero de 1988**

*Era invierno por lo que en el bosque los pinos, la hierba, las flores, en general todo estaba cubierto blanco, el hielo brillaba bajo la luz del sol que se asomaba entre los árboles. Todo estaba en calma, pero un ruido ensordecedor invadió el bosque, un tornado derribaba todo a su paso, nada fuera de lo común en este lugar, pero en esta ocasión había algo diferente, tenían un extraño color purpura, humo del mismo color lleno el ambiente, la tierra se abrió formando un agujero y de nuevo, todo quedo en silencio. Apenas se podía escuchar una voz que murmuraba una y otra vez* -Despierta, lo conseguimos! *La sangre roja que brotaba como arroyo resaltaba en lo blanco de la nieve* No te puedes morir ahora, no después de todo lo que pasamos, Vamos! Despierta, despierta!...*

**Un año después**

*****En una hospital local, el doctor Paul Ford llegaba a su primer día de trabajo, entro a su consultorio donde la enfermera ya lo esperaba*

-Doctor! Que bueno que llega, ya tengo su lista de pacientes-

*El doctor se puso una bata*

-Ok gracias, haber vamos a revisar… hmm pensé que eran menos, no importa comencemos de una vez-

*Tras horas de revisar y atender a cada uno de los pacientes, uno en particular llamo la atención del Dr. Ford*

-Cuál es el siguiente caso?

*La enfermera toma los archivos y comienza darle los detalles del caso*

-Paciente número 108, sexo masculino, edad 15 años. Según la información del caso llego al hospital hace casi un año, con pérdida del conocimiento, sus signos vitales se han mantenido estables y… eso es todo.

*El doctor miro al chico*

-Solo dice eso? Es muy poca información… nombre, familiares, algún otro dato?!

-No doctor eso es todo, pero tal vez en los archivos generales del hospital haya algo más. Quiere que investigue?

-No gracias yo lo hare, puede retirarse

*La enfermera salió de la habitación, mientras tanto el doctor mira va con curiosidad al chico que yacía sobre la cama*

- De donde saliste? Que fue lo que te sucedió?... quien eres? Quien eres?!

**FTL**

*****En una de las torres de un castillo, había una habitación oscura donde solo hay una pequeña ventana por la que entra un poco la luz, había un pequeño niño de largos cabellos dorados que leía bajo la luz de una vela. Afuera se escuchaba la voz de un hombre*

-Elián?, Elián?! Donde estas?! Elián!

*El hombre subió las escaleras y camino por el pasillo de la torre hasta que llego a la puerta de una de las habitaciones donde había un guardia*

-Señor!- *dijo el guardia*

*El hombre sonrió y puso la mano sobre el hombre del guardia*

- Fran! Ya te dije que no me gustan los adornos y títulos, puedes llamarme por mi nombre… Geraldo

-Está bien… Geraldo

* El hombre mirando a su alrededor pregunto al guardia*

-Fran… has visto a mi hijo Elián?

-jajaja al pequeño caballerito? Si! Esta donde siempre… en la biblioteca

*El hombre se hecho a reír*

-Claro! Debí imaginármelo nunca sale de ahí

-Siempre está leyendo, incluso por la mañana, cuando yo llego a mi guardia… el ya está aquí! Es el guardián de la torre! A este paso me quedare sin trabajo

-jajaja no se qué hacer con ese niño, se la pasa todo el día metido en la biblioteca, lee demasiado para tener 4 año! Le dije a Henry que no quería que le enseñara a leer, todavía es muy pequeño!

-Pero ya sabe como es el joven príncipe, entre más le diga que no mas quiere hacerlo!

-Es cierto! Es muy caprichoso *Contesto Geraldo* -Fue un placer hablar contigo Fran. Voy a ver a mi hijo

-Por supuesto pase *El guardia le abrió la puerta*

-Gracias

*Geraldo entro a la habitación y vio a su pequeño hijo acosado en el piso leyendo*

-Hmm… y ahora que lees?! *le dijo al niño*

-Un libro sobre creaturas y seres mágicos… es muy interesante

*Geraldo se arrodillo frente el niño, el niño lo miro y se sentó pero sin soltar el libro*

-Magia?! Estas hablando enserio?

-Si, a mi gusta mucho, se me da mucha curiosidad… Cuando sea grande quiero ser hechicero… o tal vez un gran mago!

-Un hechicero?!... Tienes que ser un caballero! *dijo una voz des de la puerta*

*Geraldo y Elián miraron hacia la puerta que se encontraba detrás de ellos*

-Henry! *dijo Geraldo*

*el príncipe Henry camino hacia ellos y dijo a Elián*

-Pero no cualquiera… tienes que ser el mejor caballero…. como tu padre!

*Geraldo sonrió y se puso de pie*

-jaja aunque Henry lo diga de broma… es cierto…. Yo soy un caballero, mi padre fue un caballero, el padre mi padre también lo era, vienes de un largo linaje de caballeros…. Y espero que algún día entiendas que es lo que debes ser…

*el niño los miro y dijo* -pues a mi no me convence- *se recostó de nuevo sobre el suelo y siguió leyendo*

*Geraldo y Henry miraron a Elián y comenzaron a reír*

-jajaja ya no lo molestes mas Geraldo... mejor vamos afuera

-jaja si mejor… me pregunto cuando le ganare una a ese niño?!

*Ambos salieron de la habitación y cerraron la puerta. Caminaron hacia el balcón de la torre*

*Henry miro hacia abajo y comenzó a reír mientras moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados*

-Que están gracioso *pregunto Geraldo*

-Nada solo que repites tantas veces que será un caballero pero…

-Ya sé, no necesito que me lo digas… se ve muy…. "Delicado" para eso… todo el mundo me lo dice, cuando camino por el pueblo me preguntan, que bonita, como se llama tu hija?… ya ni sé cuantas veces tengo que repetir que es niño!

-jajaja no parece… bueno tal vez un poco… solo que tiene el cabello muy largo para ser niño sumado a que es rubio se ve tan lindo!

*Geraldo sonrió* - y deberías verlo cuando está nublado, su cabello se esponja y le salen risos! Le digo que parece un borreguito… mi pequeño borreguito!

-Medas una envidia! Ojala tenga hijos igual de bonitos!

-Y que esperas?! Cuando piensas casarte?!

-No se… espero a la mujer correcta

-Si… tienes razón…. compadezco a la pobre mujer que decida casarse contigo!

*Henry de da un codazo a Geraldo mientras dice* -oye! No seas así! Además si el niño esta bonito es porque se parece a Maureen, porque tu estas feo!

-Así?! Mira quien lo dice

-Y no has pensado cortarle el cabello a Elián? así se vería mejor

-Si lo he pensado pero… *Geraldo mira al suelo* así le gustaba a su madre…

*Se borran las sonrisas de ambos y Henry también baja la mirada*

-Por cierto, como vas con ese…. asunto?

-Pues… tu puedes verlo, Elián se la pasa encerrado en la torre, ha estado así desde que se madre se fue

-Y no has pensado en ir a buscarla?

-Lo he pensado pero… no sé si ella quiera regresar, además… comprendo que me haya dejado. No le supe dar la atención que me recia… pero dejar a su hijo?!

-Tal vez lo hiso porque sabía que contigo estaría mejor, mientras viva con nosotros no le faltara nada

-No es lo mismo, el necesita de su madre, todavía es muy pequeño… me pregunto si algún día podrá superar que su madre nos haya abandonado

*De pronto escucharon un ruido detrás de ellos y voltearon. En la puerta de la biblioteca estaba Elián*

-Si mi madre se fue es porque no me quería… nunca me quiso *sus ojos se pusieron rojos*

*Geraldo se quedo paralizado, no supo que decirle a su pequeño hijo, como podría explicar que su madre se haya ido? Entonces Henry se acerco al pequeño y lo cargo*

- Mira… es algo complicado, son cosas que pasan, el amor es difícil. No se los motivos por los que ella decidió irse pero de lo que estoy completamente seguro es de que no es tu culpa, los problemas que tus padre hayan tenido no tienen nada que ver contigo y te apuesto que no hay un minuto en el que tu madre no piense en ti… entendiste?!

*Elián seco sus lagrimas y movió la cabeza de arriba abajo dando a entender que había comprendido las palabras de Henry*

-Henry tiene razón ya no llores

-Haber donde esta esa linda sonrisa? *Henry levanto a Elián y comenzó agitarlo suavemente*

-No bajame! *dijo Elián mientras trataba de aguantar la risa pero no puedo hacerlo más y comenzó a reír*

-Ves! Así está mejor

*Henry bajo a Elián y se lo dio a Geraldo*

-Y por cierto Henry… me dijeron que habría una reunión?

-Así! Para eso venia, mi padre quería hablar con nosotros. Como sabes el reino pasa por una crisis de oro y quería ver que opciones había para solucionar ese problema. Según me dijo dentro de un año vendrá una princesa de un reino aliado, creo que se llama Eva. En estos momentos necesitamos de amigos que puedan ayudarnos con la escases de oro

-Oro?! *Elián metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y saco una moneda dorada* -yo tengo oro… mira!

*Geraldo se sorprendió al ver la moneda*

-De donde la has sacado?! No la abras tomado sin permiso?!

-No… me la a dado el abuelo Xavier

-Abuelo?! El no es tu abuelo, el es rey y debes tratarlo con el respeto debido

-No le hagas caso a tu padre! Si mi papa dice que le digas abuelo debes llamarlo así y a mi… puedes llamarme por mi nombre o tío como prefieras *dijo Henry con una sonrisa en su rostro*

-Tú y el rey consienten mucho a Elián! Después no hará caso a lo que yo le diga!

-Pero mira! Como no consentirlo con lo lindo que es!

*Henry pellizco las mejillas de Elián. El frunció en seño*

-Auch, duele!

-jajaja lo siento, no pude evitarlo pero vamos tenemos que bajar mi padre nos espera!

*Comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo hacia las escaleras*

-Si vamos, ya sabes cómo se pone el rey cuando lo hacemos esperar!

-Ni que lo digas no sé que voy hacer con el!

-Conviértelo en sapo! *dijo Elián con gran emoción*

-jajaja tal vez lo haga *Dijo Henry mientras bajaban por las escaras. Y continuaron riendo*

**Nebraska, al día siguiente muy temprano por la mañana**

*El doctor se había pasado toda la noche en los archivos del hospital buscando algo que le pudiera dar más información del paciente desconocido y tras horas de búsqueda encontró entre los papeles sin archivar unos documentos que podrían ser la respuesta a lo que tanto había buscado*

*Corrió por el pasillo del hospital hasta que vio a su asistente*

-Mira! Lo he encontrado! Aquí esta lo que estábamos buscando!

*La enfermera lo miro sorprendida*

-Doctor Ford! Pensé que estaba en su casa! Paso toda la noche en los archivos?!

-Sí, pero valió la pena los encontré!

-Pues entonces que esperamos! Que dicen?!

*El doctor abrió la carpeta del archivo*

-Bueno según esto nació el primero de diciembre de 1973, es de origen canadiense, pertenece a los Vormund, una millonaria familia que vino a vivir a los estados unidos. Sus padres fallecieron cuando tenía 10 años. Tiene un hermano menor que se encuentra desaparecido.

-…Parece que no tiene a nadie… *dijo la enfermera*

*En el doctor Ford se quedo pensativo*

-De donde salieron estos papeles?...

-Ahora que lo menciona… recuerdo algo relacionado con este caso; Hace casi un año cuando este paciente llego a emergencias había perdido el conocimiento… pero una chica vino con él, ella estaba muy débil, había perdido muchas sangre, unos meses después se recupero y salió pero 3 meses después regreso y le entrego estos papales a la recepcionista.

*El doctor miro a la enfermera*

-Cómo es posible que nadie se haya dado cuenta!

-Todos estábamos tratando de reponernos del tornado que devasto esta parte de Nebraska, fue muy difícil reorganizarnos y muchos papeles que no se identificaron en el momento fueron mandados a los archivos del hospital

-… Sabes quién era la mujer?

-No pero tal vez la recepcionista la recuerde

-Ve con ella, pregúntale que sabe de esa mujer y si no dejo un contacto de emergencia

-Y si hay alguno?

-Llámalo, dile que venga, que es urgente que se presente

*La enfermera asintió con la cabeza*

-Como usted diga, enseguida voy

-Yo iré por un café… me muero de sueño

**FTL**

*Henry caminaba por los pasillos de la torre*

-Elián… estas aquí?!

*miraba alrededor buscando al niño. Entro a habitación donde se encontraba la biblioteca esperando encontrar a Elián*

-Elián? Estas aquí?

*la biblioteca estaba oscura, no había nadie. Salió y se asomo por el balcón de la torre y miro hacia abajo, donde estaba el jardín. En medio del jardín, sentado es una banca se encontraba el pequeño leyendo. Henry sonrió y bajo al jardín. Al llegar se acerco lentamente y se sentó a un lado del niño*

-Como estas Elián? Que lees?

-Un libro sobre estrategias de guerra…

-Estrategias de guerra? Creí que preferías la magia

-Magia?! Mi padre tenía razón… La magia no trae nada bueno… lo he decidido *cerro el libro con fuerza* seré un caballero igual que mi padre

*Se formo una sonrisa en el rostros de Henry*

-Me alegra escuchar eso, tu padre también estaría muy orgulloso de ti. Has tomado la decisión correcta

-Eso espero… mi padre murió protegiendo a esta familia y ahora es mi turno de hacerlo

-Tu padre era un hombre leal, valiente!... dio su vida por mi hija y ahora yo le debo esa misma lealtad, pero no es solo por eso que hemos cuidado de ti… sino porque para nosotros eres nuestro hijo. Quieres ver a tu hermanita? *dijo en un tono dulce*

-A la pequeña princesa?! Claro!

-Ven… te cargo

-No gracias… yo puedo solo *sonrió y corrió adentro del castillo.

*Adentro del castillo se encontraba la joven y hermosa esposa del príncipe, arrullando a la pequeña bebe de cabello negros y ojos oscuros pero tan brillantes como la luna*

-Duerme… mi pequeña Regina *dijo la mujer mientras ponía a la bebe en la cuna, en eso entro corriendo el pequeño Elián*

-Con cuidado… Regina está durmiendo *susurro la joven*

*Al darse cuenta que la princesa dormía camino hacia ella de puntillas*

-Lo siento… puedo verla?

-Por supuesto, quieres que te ayude? Este muy alto para ti

-No, yo puedo solo

-Estás seguro?

-Sí, yo puedo solito

*Elián se acerco a la cuna pero por mas que se estiraba para verla no lograba alcanzarla, entonces vio unos pequeños huecos en la pared y como puedo escalo hasta llegar a un mueble en el que se sentó*

-Vez… le dije que yo podía solo *sonrió*

*Entonces entro Henry apresuradamente*

-Espera Elián! Corres muy rápido!

*Ambos miraron a Henry señalándole que la Regina dormía pero enseguida ella comenzó a llorar*

-Lo siento Cora, no sabía que estaba dormida

-Sabes que Regina tiene el sueño muy ligero, cualquier ruido la despierta, lo bueno es que es muy tranquila

*Mientras Cora y Henry discutían, Regina poco a poco se calmo. Elián la observaba fijamente, no podía creer lo bonita que era, su piel parecía tan suave, tenía que tocarla. Como pudo estiro la mano para alcanzarla pero está muy lejos, el mueble tambaleo y no pudo mantener el equilibrio. Cayó al suelo pero logro rosar con uno de sus dedos su suave rostro. Al escuchar el ruido Cora y Henry voltearon para ver qué era lo que sucedía*

-Elián estas bien? *pregunto Henry*

-No te has hecho daño?

*Cora se acerco a ver el estado de Elián, el se levanto y sacudió su ropa tratando de contener las lagrimas*

-Si… estoy bien, solo fue el susto

*De pronto la pequeña princesa comenzó a reír*

-La he hecho reír! *sonrió felizmente el pequeño Elián*

*Cora se acerco a la cuna y cargo a Regina*

-Ves Henry ella es muy tranquila, casi nunca llora… siempre está feliz

*Henry se acerco a Cora, miro a la bebe y acaricio su rostro*

-Puedo cargarla *dijo tímidamente*

*Cora miro a Elián y dulce mente le dijo*

-Claro! Pon tus bracitos así y sostenla fuerte, no la sueltes

-No… no la soltare, lo prometo.

*la pequeña bebe puso su manita en el rostro de Elián, el tomo su mano y le dio un beso*

-Que suave eres y tan linda

*La niña tomo el crucifijo que colgaba del cuello de Elián y comenzó a jugar con el*

-Mi padre me lo dio cuando murió, fue el mismo día que naciste. El dijo que cuando me sintiera solo hablara con él, que los ángeles cuidarían de mi, nunca he visto uno pero el dijo que eran muy hermosos, seguramente son iguales a ti

*Lentamente puso su rostro junto al de ella, mejilla con mejilla para sentir su suave piel*

-Yo seré tu ángel guardián. Mi abuelo cuido del tuyo, mi padre cuido de tu padre y ahora yo cuidare de ti, te lo prometo Regina

*Cora y Henry lo miraron con ternura, se acercaron al pequeño y lo abrazaron mientras jugaban con la pequeña princesa*

**5 AÑOS DESPUES**

*****Los años habían pasado, la familia real Mills ya no vivía en un castillo, si no en una gran casa construida en medio de la pradera. En una de las habitaciones, Cora peinaba a Elián. El ya era mayor, ahora tenía 10 años*

-Elián… prométeme que cuando te conviertas en un gran caballero… no te olvidaras de nosotros

-Olvidarme de ustedes?! Jamás! Tu eres mi madre! El príncipe Henry se ha convertido en mi padre! Regina es como una hermana! Ustedes son mi familia y la familia es lo más importante

*Cora lo abrazo y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas*

-Quiero que sepas que estoy muy orgullosa de ti

-Lo sé mama… te quiero

-Y yo a ti

*En ese momento Henry abrió la puerta*

-Ya estás listo Elián? El carruaje ya está afuera

-Sí, vamos

*Bajaron las escaleras hasta salir de la casa. Del carruaje salió un hombre pelirrojo de ojos verdes*

-Mira Elián el fue mi maestro y el de tu padre, tal vez lo recuerdes

-Si… el nos ayudo a vencer al hombre que mato a mi padre

-Mucho gusto jovencito, yo seré tu maestro, mi nombre es Ratzinger

-Mucho gusto, Elián Deacon

-Entonces que esperamos! Sube al carruaje, entre más rápido nos vayamos más rápido podremos comenzar tu entrenamiento como caballero

*Elián miro hacia los lados*

-Donde esta Regina? No puedo ir me sin despedirme de ella

*De la casa salió una niña de unos 5 años, portaba un vestido blanco con flores rojas en el borde, tenía un listón del mismo color adornando su largo y hermoso cabello negro*

-Espera Elián! No te vayas!

*Elián volteo hacia la niña. Ella lo abrazo y comenzó a llorar*

-No te vayas, quédate con nosotros

-No puedo tengo que irme para comenzar mi entrenamiento como caballero

-Entonces déjame ir contigo

-Qué más quisiera yo que vinieras conmigo, pero no puedes

-Prometo que nunca me volveré a burlar del pésimo jinete que eres

*Elián sonrió*

-No es por eso, tengo que hacerlo

*después de abrazarse él le dijo*

-Así es como tiene que ser *seco las lagrimas de Regina* pero te prometo que cuando me haya convertido en un gran caballero como mi padre… volveré

*Regina le entrego un pequeño conejo blanco de peluche*

-Está bien pero de ves llevártelo… es tu yo

-No… yo te lo regale. Recuerdas lo que te dije el día que te lo di? Ese día estaba lloviendo muy fuerte, tú tenías miedo pero no querías despertar a nuestros padres y viniste a mi habitación. Yo te abrase y te dije que no había nada que temer pero no parabas de temblar, entonces lo tome y te dije que me lo había regalado mi padre. El viajaba mucho, mi madre nunca se preocupaba por mi y pasaba mucho tiempo solo, el me lo dio para que no me sintiera solo, para cuando tuviera miedo y ahora yo te lo doy a ti, quiero que lo conserves, siempre que tengas miedo y te sientas sola recuerda que no lo estas, yo siempre estaré aquí para protegerte y un día cuando menos te lo esperes… regresare y estaré a tu lado siempre que me necesites

*Se abrazaron, el mantuvo la cabeza en alto tratando de contener las lagrimas mientras sostenía con la mano derechas la cabeza de la princesa*

-Nunca te olvidas de mí *dijo Regina con la voz entre cortada*

-Nunca lo hare y ojala que tu tampoco lo hagas

-Te lo prometo Elián

*Elián sonrió, tomo el rostro de Regina entre sus manos y beso súfrete*

-Vamos Elián tenemos que irnos *Dijo Ratzinger*

*Ambos subieron al carruaje y se marcharon. Regina abrazo fuerte el conejo mientras veía como se alejaban*

**Nebraska**

*El doctor Ford se encontraba en la cafetería del hospital cuando escucho un alboroto. Salió al pasillo, su asistente llego*

-Doctor Ford! Lo he estado buscando! No vio su localizador?

-No lo traigo conmigo, creo que lo olvide en los archivos, pero dime que es lo que sucede?

-No lo va a creer pero el paciente de la 108 despertó!

-Que?!

-Así como lo escucha, despertó y tenemos que ir a ver como se encuentra!

-Claro… vamos! No perdamos más tiempo!

*corrieron hasta la habitación, había varias enfermeras y médicos tratando de controlar al muchacho que trataba de arrancarse los aparatos. El doctor Ford se acerco a él y trato de tranquilizarlo*

-Hey! Tranquilo! Tranquilízate Alex estas a salvo!

*El joven estaba asustado pero se tranquilizo poco a poco*

-Así está mejor, sabes donde estas?

*El joven negó con la cabeza*

-Sabes cómo te llamas?

-No…

-Quiénes son tus padres? Nada?

-No… no puedo recordar nada

*El chico se llevo las manos a la cabeza. El doctor Ford miro a la enfermera, en ese momento llamaron a la enfermera de la recepción*

-Que sucede? *pregunto el doctor*

-El contacto de emergencia del chico llego

-Ve por él, dile que despertó

*la enfermera salió de la habitación. Mientras tanto el doctor se acerco al chico*

-Mira Alex estas en un hospital en Nebraska, nosotros te ayudaremos

*en ese momento llego la enfermera con un hombre que venía acompañado por una joven*

-Aquí esta doctor, este hombre es su contacto de emergencia

-Mucho gusto… Doctor Paul Ford

-El gusto es mío… Aaron Moore

*el hombre se acerco al chico del nombre Alex*

-Hola Alex, puedes confiar en mí, soy un amigo

*se acerco más al chico* me llamo Aaron pero… *susurro en su oído* tu puedes llamarme… Ratzinger…. *una extraña sonrisa se formo en su rostro*


End file.
